Caroline in New Orleans
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Caroline asks Bonnie to make a prediction about her (Caroline's) future. It takes her to New Orleans where she meets a handsome pianoman by the name of Klaus Mikaelson. Set in Modern day. Please read, reviews appreciated. Enjoy! Thanks Naley2347 for cover/pic Amazing job! #klaroline maybe hints of #Kalijah
1. Ch1: At First Sight

**Firstly a BIG THANK YOU to writer Naley2347 for creating my cover/pic for this story. I LOVE IT! Without you I probably wouldn't have one so Thanks again. xo :)**

**Hi my Darlings, I hope you will enjoy this story, Caroline is HUMAN &amp; Klaus is the Charming Original Hybrid. I haven't really got a clear picture for this story but any ideas about themes, characters etc you would like to see might be helpful. I might also switch points of view between Narrator, Caroline's POV and Klaus' POV. This is dedicated to you my KC Family. xoxo**

New Orleans (Modern Day)

Caroline was walking along the streets of New Orleans when she came to a building _'Miss Lillie's Cabaret/Piano Bar_' ,She couldn't help

hearing the ballad on piano, it sent shivers up &amp; down her spine, her curiosity had gotten the best of her again. So she slipped inside,

it took a few moments for Caroline's eyes to adjust to the scene before her, smoke hung heavy in the air from puffed cigars, a tall

slender woman with short brunette curls &amp; soft brown eyes stood on the platform swaying to the music, her sweet sultry voice

reaching all corners of the room. Caroline wasn't familiar with the song but she sounded lovely. It wasn't a large establishment but it

screamed elegance &amp; upper-class with its red velvet gold trimmed chairs &amp; matching round tables with red table clothes. The

atmosphere was just breathtaking like she had stepped into a 1920's movie.

The men were dashing in their suits &amp; the women looked drop dead gorgeous in their flapper dresses, stylish headpieces adorned

with feathers &amp; draped in pearls &amp; diamonds completing their ensembles. Caroline was so wrapped up in watching the people swing

dancing in the corner that she had completely forgotten why she had stepped into _'Miss Lillie's'_ in the first place . It was then that

Caroline turned her attention to the piano man at the front next to the singer.

She gazed at him completely star-struck. He was so handsome; His short blonde waves crisp, his smile was mesmerising, she

watched his fingers move gracefully over the keys, every note was heaven to her ears.

'Now ladies i give you our favourite Friday night event; our very own pianoman Klaus Mikaelson'.

The women gave squeals of excitement and settled in their seats applauding him, their eyes ablaze with wonder &amp; anticipation.

As he started to play Caroline closed her eyes, It was like something out of a dream, she could hear the anger, the sorrow and the

joy in every rise &amp; fall of it. She somehow knew he was telling his life story…whatever it happened to be, but she could tell it had

been difficult &amp; lonely.

Caroline made her way to the front, placing herself at an empty table directly in front of the piano. Caroline noticed that Klaus had

followed her with his eyes, to her seat, but pretended she hadn't.

'Excuse me what drink would you recommend?' she asked the waiter who just passed by with a tray.

'I'll bring you Miss Lillie's special vodka martini, but be warned the pack a punch, you're new here aren't you?'

'Yes, how did you know?' Caroline asked smiling.

The waiter laughed 'Well its 1920's Flapper Friday &amp; you're not dressed as a flapper, but I think I can help you with that'.

Caroline was wearing a simple Royal blue dress that hugged her figure, its hem stopped at her thighs flattering her long legs &amp; her

gorgeous sapphire eyes. Her blonde hair was pinned in loose curls behind her head, few tendrils framing her face.

'What's your name sweetheart?' the waiter asked.

'Caroline, Caroline Forbes'

'Well Caroline Forbes out back is Miss Lillie's dressing rooms, full of costumes'

'She wouldn't mind?'

'Course not! I'm her nephew James Porter,'. He said taking Caroline's hand kissing it. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline'. She was

extremely flattered, her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

James led Caroline to the back hallway gesturing to Caroline to walk ahead.

'Fourth door on the left...if I may make a suggestion, the dress hanging up behind the bathroom door is perfect for you'.

With that he left. Caroline made her way down the hall till she found the room, quickly turning the handle, she found

herself standing in a mass of coloured gowns &amp; accessories.

Caroline's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas time.

She was in heaven, the only time she had been in a dressing room like this one was during Miss Mystic Falls Paegant.

'They're all so beautiful which one do I pick?' She said to herself; then remembering James had told her about the perfect dress in

the bathroom, she hurried through the room barely containing her

excitement...and there it was, THE PERFECT DRESS!

A long ivory, one shoulder dress with a split up to the hip &amp; intricate beading on the bodice. Its matching pearl accessories sitting on

the vanity. She changed quickly, placing her blue dress in an empty garment bag. She stood in view of the full length mirror gazing

at herself disbelieving she could look so beautiful.

She returned to her table sipping her drink, she sat there thinking about Bonnie's prediction &amp; her thoughts halted at Klaus &amp; she

was suddenly stuck on on a loop. She couldn't stop herself from imagining the exact moment &amp; way she would meet him, the way her

name would escape his lips if he were to say it. She imagined the way his hands would feel holding her in his arms while they danced

together. The ways in which they would spend their time together, would they go for long walk under a blanket of stars or sharing a

champaigne picnic in front of a fireplace.

Caroline even allowed her mind to wonder furthur than she probably should have; she started thinking of their two bodies entangled

together, skin against skin, his lips exploring every and all soft curves of her body, whispering sweet nothings in her ear in the

darkness of night.

Her body tingled with excitement &amp; butterflies rose in her stomach.

Her eyes scanned the room hoping she would spot him but having no luck she gave up and gulped the rest of her drink in one.

Caroline was suddenly brought out of her reverie as a small woman in a peach gown &amp; fur wrap with greying hair &amp; few wrinkles

around her soft eyes walk had suddenly seated herself in the vacant chair next to her.

'Hello there my dear, you must be Caroline, Miss Lillie, James told me to look for you' she said smiling producing her hand

to greet Caroline.

'Nice to meet you Miss Lillie' Caroline replied.

'So what brings you to my slice of heaven? And may I say you absolutely stunning in that dress, it fits you like a glove my dear.'

Lillie asked taking a sip of her martini. Caroline blushed, 'Thank you, James picked it for me'.

'He chose w-'. Miss Lillie's words were interupted as the jazz band had started up again. A few times Miss Lillie left her table and

came back every now and again to check on her.

Hours had passed, Caroline had spent her time exchanging pleasantries with a few of the other guests that happened to stumble

across her table to sit down. She also danced with a few nice guys who had made eyes at her from the bar.

It was quite late now &amp; Caroline had made her way through a few rounds of vodka martini's, she felt light headed and struggled to

stand up; it was time to go home to her hotel room and hope for better luck in meeting Klaus Mikaelson tomorrow.

Caroline's hotel was just a few blocks away from Miss Lillie's, when she arrived she quickly showered &amp; went to bed dreaming of a

certain pianoman and his devishly handsome face she had yet to introduce herself to.

**So there you have it, Forgive me for being slow, still working out where Im going with this, Im more of a spontaneous writer than a meticulous planner. Well anyways Ill keep trying to update as fast as I can. Please review any and all ideas if you got some are welcome &amp; appreciated. Luv you all. Till later my Darlings. xoxo**


	2. Ch2: Sleepless Nights

**Hey my Darlings, Firstly thanks for all the favourites/follows for this. I hope you will enjoy this chapter im still adding more to it but I want you to be able to keep reading it. I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors. I know its moving kind of slow, but when I decide the time Klaus &amp; Caroline meet I want it to be EPIC im sure you share that thought. Also a few familiar faces will pop up, don't worry Its purely Klaroline! I promise. I'm also looking for a talented person who would be willing to make me a pic/cover for the this story, if you're interested let me know by PM or through reviews. Thanx. So read &amp; review. I have tweeked this chapter a bit so Caroline is human and Klaus is well Klaus the sexy hybrid (I hope). Enjoy, I luv you all. xoxoxo **

_Klaus' Journal: New Orleans 1.00am _

_I left Miss Lillie's bar late tonight as usual. I played piano as always on Friday night for those countless broods of women falling over themselves to get to a better look at me. In hopes that if I lay eyes on them I'd want to bring them home with me. It's rather unbecoming of women to act in such a manner. I had a few scotch's a few bourbons, and Miss Lillie's vodka martini for good measure with my right hand man Marcel, he's a bit of a rough diamond at times but he's got heart for this city…I respect that &amp; he has talent for gaining people's loyalty. _

_However the normalcy of my Friday nights was broken by a welcome arrival to town. In the middle of my ballad a beautiful young woman had stepped in Miss Lillie's with all the grace of a swan rippling the surface of the lake, pruning her pearl soft feathers. She was stunning; from her blonde curls right down to the way her dress moved with her as she walked. She made her way to an empty table at the foot of the stage. Her sapphire eyes had me under her spell instantly It was like looking up at the clear night skies that hung over New Orleans. _

_I caught the whisper of her name from James tonight; Caroline Forbes. It suited her perfectly it was feminine but I could tell she was one feisty young thing. I like women with a bit of an edge. Caroline fascinated me; she was so unlike any woman I had met before. The men in the room just gawked at her like she was a caged animal at the zoo. James seemed pretty taken with her too, but I need not worry about a simple boy like James. After all how could she resist me the original hybrid. I just have to meet her, get to know her. There's just something about her, I'm drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She's just so...beautifully...human. I have hope that I see here again. _

_Now I retire to my dreams. _

Caroline's hotel room: 4.30am

Caroline was tossing &amp; turning in her bed, she had tried so hard to get the face of Klaus Mikaelson out of her head but she was

struggling to say the least. Sleep continued to evade her for the next hour. Reluctantly she shuffled out of bed and walked across the

room opening the sheer curtain &amp; screen door letting the dappled moonlight dance on the floor.

A slight breeze had made itself known; the various floral perfumes &amp; earthy scents of herbs being burnt somewhere below had

wafted to her open door. Even though Caroline was human, she didn't fear the supernatural, reason being she lived amongst them

back home. Ie. Stefan, Damon and Bonnie, Elena.

The witches of the French quarter were early risers greeting the day with offerings to their ancestors.

It was pleasant to breathe in such an intoxicating aroma.

Caroline felt a sense of calm wash over her as she witnessed the sun come up over the horizon.

It was like being in a little oasis all her own. She somehow felt at home here in New Orleans.

Caroline's calm oasis was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her hotel phone. She noted the time on the clock as she picked up

the receiver it read 6am "Hey its Caroline".

"Good Morning Miss Forbes, I have a call on hold for you, a Mr James Porter," the woman from reception greeted warmly.

"Oh, thanks" she replied as a beep was made from the other end.

"Hi Caroline, would you like to join me for breakfast?" James asked.

"Sure sounds great, give me a half hour to get ready, I'll meet you in the lobby, ok ,bye"

Caroline hung up and proceeded to choose an outfit. The sun was shining so a simple white top and her

nicest jeans, jacket &amp; her blonde hair loose about her shoulders were the perfect combo.

She grabbed her hotel key card, wallet and hand bag and hurried down the hall to the elevator. Stepping in she started applying

her make up with help of her reflection on the elevator doors. The numbers ticked down to the

lobby. Level 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... The elevator stopped &amp; a computerised female voice broke the silence

'Level One: hotel lobby'.

* * *

Soon enough Caroline and James found themselves seated outside a little coffee shop eating pastries.

As they sat there James rambled on about the history of New Orleans less than half of which she found remotely interesting.

The blonde just sat there smiling &amp; nodding as if she was listening but really she was thinking again about a

certain piano-man and couldn't pry her thoughts away from him.

She had to find him, but where to start other than _'Miss Lillie's'_. The blonde thought about his smile again and how his eyes were

fixed on her from the moment she had stepped inside 'Caroline...Caroline did you here me?' suddenly Caroline was brought back

to the present moment.

"S-sorry what did you say?" the blonde asked trying to refocus. James just laughed at her.

"Caroline you were miles away, what were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing" she lied, she feel her cheeks reddening.

"You're blushing Caroline, you must be thinking about something" he teased. Caroline hid her beaming smile and red face

behind her coffee cup. "I wasn't thinking about anything Im just tired" she mumbled a little irritated.

James could tell Caroline was somewhat embarrassed having been caught out in whatever thoughts she was having and decided to

change the subject.

"So I was thinking, Aunt Lillie's hosting a masquerade ball tomorrow night, would you care to be my date for the evening?".

Caroline's wondered if this could be the perfect opportunity to run into Klaus face to face.

Without giving it a second thought she blurted out "YES!" a little more enthusiastically than she had intended causing a nearby

waiter to drop his tray. Caroline held in a laugh. "Well I guess that settles it then, I will see you then".

"Will the piano-man Klaus be there do you think" she asked trying as she might to make the question sound as innocent as possible.

"Ah, I knew it, I knew you had a thing for him, most women around here do".

"Pfft, please get over yourself I don't have a thing for him" Caroline laughed.

She was a little annoyed at how easy she was to read at times even from near strangers. that was one of the things she hated

about herself. She thought of herself as a book people could so easily read without even having to open the cover.

"Wow would you look at the time I best be heading to work or my boss will have my head" James explained getting up placing

money on the table.

"That should cover the bill, I'll see you tomorrow night then Caroline, 9.30 sharp".

James waved back as he headed off down the street.

* * *

Caroline decided to go for a stroll around the city to look for the dress she would wear to the ball.

The blonde rounded a few corners finally spotting a small dress shop on the corner.

"Miss Caroline Forbes I presume" came a male voice at the back of the shop.

Caroline just froze on the spot not knowing whether she should respond or run out the store before whomever it was made

themselves known. Caroline's heart started thumping a little in her chest, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Who or what was it human, vampire, werewolf. _Get it together Caroline! _she told herself.

She swallowed her nerves and answered.

"Um yes" her voice shaky.

A tall man with dark olive skin, dark eyes and a rather charming grin on his face appeared before her.

"I'm Marcel, Welcome to New Orleans!" he said proudly

"Thanks" she said hesitantly, "H-how do you know who I am?"

"Well when you're the king of the city you have eyes everywhere" he laughed as a grin spread across his face.

Caroline gave a shaky laugh, this man was very charming but she was still wary about trusting him.

"What's a pretty young thing like you walking around the French quarter all by yourself, its not safe".

"I think i'll be fine, my mum back home is a sheriff she taught me all I know about protecting oneself from harm"

"Hmm impressive, I stand by what I said, its not safe, you should stock up on some vervain while you're here" he advised.

"Urgh, Ok ok fine I will, And you would know," she eyed him suspiciously crossing her arms over her chest.

Marcel just cracked another smile, "Yeah, im the king!"

"Of vampires" Caroline said rolling her eyes in true Caroline fashion. _This girls got game _Marcel thought

'So what are you doing in a dress boutique anyway?' Caroline questioned eyeing him down.

'I'm buying a gift for my friend, Davina for the masquerade ball, I would be honoured to have you join me in the festivities'.

"Sorry, I already have a date &amp; I was told never to trust strangers, particularly when they have fangs" she said sarcastically her nose

in the air. "I tell ya if more humans were like you-" but Caroline cut him off.

"They wouldn't wanna chow down on us"

"Well I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you" he said winking.

_Jeez these guys have big ego's she thought to herself_. "I could save you a dance if you if you like".

"I look forward to it,". Marcel said taking her hand &amp; kissing it. He Promptly left the store with a dress for his friend.

Caroline spent the next twenty minutes scouring the shop finally finding the dress a powder blue gown with a beautifully

decorated bodice &amp; flowing skirt.

She quickly gathered it up looking at the price tag noting it was a bit extravagant but she didn't treat herself enough these days, so

she decided today was it, if the price of looking drop dead gorgeous was that of stretching her budget then she was all for it.

"Ill take this thanks and that white lace mask behind you in the cabinet," Caroline smiled handing the dress to the shop assistant.

Later that day Caroline was so exhausted she went straight back to the hotel to recover from her long day.

* * *

Klaus was at his mansion going out of his mind with thoughts of this girl Caroline Forbes, In fact in an attempt to rid his

mind of thoughts about Caroline he had retrieved his sketch book and began to draw the flawless curves of her body and

the soft features of her angelic face.

_She's so beautiful, its almost sinful_, he thought as he smirked to himself.

He used page after page drawing her, making her look even more beautiful with every sketch. Klaus was half way through a sketch,

when he heard the voice of his brother Elijah behind him.

"Nicklaus, why must you retreat to this room &amp; endlessly sketch this woman. What do you find so fascinating about her?" the

older brother pressed. Klaus turned and faced his brother.

"Must you invade ones peace &amp; quiet brother, art is only born when inspiration is left un-interrupted?".

Elijah gave a slight smile and left Klaus to himself.

By this time is was around 5.45pm and the sun was setting.

Klaus' closed his eyes, the soft hum of crickets &amp; the gentle ebb &amp; flow of the wind consuming his mind as it crept

in through the open window beckoning him to join them in their serenity.

His breathing steady...

_'Caroline, how is it that a woman as beautiful as you remained single for so long' Klaus sighed gazing at Caroline with all the admiration of a man in love. Caroline just beamed at him sipping her champagne. They were sitting in the grass somewhere in the bayou by a small body of water, the crisp air and warmth of the sun surrounding them. _

_'I try sooo hard &amp; I'm never the one' she admitted sadly, a few falling from her eyes.. Klaus reached over and squeezed her hand 'Well let me tell you something love, perfection only exists when oneself embraces their own flaws'. Caroline gave a small smile as he continued. 'If someone can't love and embrace each flaw you have then they aren't worth having you at all'. Caroline took in a breath , no one had ever spoken to her like this before, so open and honest. '_So...Klaus Mikaelson why did you bring me to the bayou of all places?'. __

__Klaus was lying down, his arms behind his head, his legs crossed. ____'Well I come here for the peace &amp; quiet, I sit here and take out my sketch book &amp; let the bayou inspire me' he said breathing in the earthy scents around him. 'Do you bring all the girls here, is like your thing?' she asked. ____'Why, jealous love,' said raising his eyebrows 'no I haven't brought anyone here its my little secret'. he cooed stroking her arm with his finger. At this her face softened, she snuggled down next to him, placing his arm around her pulling herself closer to him. '____Well good! Cause this is officially our place' she whispered leaving the softest of kisses on his lips. Caroline suddenly stood up and began removing her tank top and shorts, revealing her bra and underwear. ____'Well this is a bit forward even for you Love' he bantered smiling at her glorious figure. Caroline rolled her eyes ____'I'm going for a swim Klaus, Get your mind out of the gutter,'. Klaus was only to happy to oblige the invitation and began stripping off his shirt and pants, standing in only his boxers and muscled bare chest. Caroline eyes widened as she took the sight of him in. ____Klaus watched as Caroline wadded in until she was shoulder deep in the water, the sun danced on the surface of the water creating a mystical glow to her flawless body. 'So you coming or not?'. Klaus swam toward her inching closer and closer to her their lips inches apart, breathing each other in. Klaus leaned forward to catch her lips and steal their first kiss-'__

"Nic, wake up, wake up brother" came Rebekah's voice as she hit him over the head with his own sketchbook.

"ARGHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT" Klaus shouted annoyed that his blissful dream had been cut short, he vamped up to throttle her.

Rebekah jumped back out of his reach "Dreaming about this girl again are we" she teased waving the sketch book at him.

"Bekkah!" he bellowed snatching it back from her. Elijah had entered the room,

"Quit these childish games Rebekah" he said sternly shaking his head. "I hope tonight at the ball you act civil towards each other"

Elijah stated shifting his gaze from Klaus to Rebekah. "Oh 'lijah, just having fun, aren't we Nic" Rebekah mocked a smirk on her face.

Klaus just snatched his sketch book from her hand and left the room in a huff.

Both Klaus and Caroline were determined to find each other tonight at the ball or anywhere else for that matter these sleepless

nights &amp; constant dreams they were having had to stop. Maybe fate or destiny would intervene...They hoped.

Klaus just smiled at the thought of seeing the beautiful blonde, his heart almost jumping from his chest.

Caroline was the same, thoughts of the devilishly handsome piano-man continued to swamp her mind.

Tonight was the night they would meet.

**Sorry iv left it here guys, im still working on it but iv been punching out this chapter all day and i need a break, forgive me, ill be back to it soon. Next Chapter is the masquerade ball. Yay! Hope I do it justice for you. Hope you enjoy what's here for now. Reviews still appreciated, ideas also welcome again. Thanx my Darlings, i bid you good day. xoxo**


	3. Ch3: Masquerade Ball

**Hey Darlings, Firstly thank you for the positive/helpful reviews im happy you like the first two chapters. Im so so so so so sorry that I took so long to update. I was over complicating it for myself and life as usual got in the way. Im still not 100% happy with this chapter but I thought that's what you guys are here for. So review and hope you enjoy. Nat xoxo. **

Caroline stood in front of her full length mirror just making last minute adjustments; her hair was curled, her make-up was simple and her blue dress was icing on top of the

cake. She was perfect. The ballroom was twice as large as Caroline had imagined. But the real wow factor of the room was the gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling,

with is golden frame &amp; hanging teardrop diamonds. Two curved staircases lead to the main atrium. People were everywhere, it was almost impossible to navigate their way

through the crowd. Caroline was in awe of the atmosphere her stomach was churning with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

No sooner had James &amp; the blonde stepped inside when Lillie rushed over to them. 'James you made it, Oh Caroline, my, don't you look ravishing in that dress!' Caroline

smiled.

'You people really know how to party' Caroline said enthusiastically.

'This** is** Bourbon St, if there's anything the French quarter does well… its party'. Miss Lillie replied.

'Caroline's well aware of that already' he teased. Caroline nodded, giving a small laugh. She knew all too well how to party, if the previous night at Lillie's bar and lack of

memory was any indication. They descended the stairs to join the rest of the guests already in full swing party mode. James gave Caroline a slight bow

'May I have this dance Caroline' he asked extending his hand.

However the blonde didn't hear him, she was too busy searching the room for Klaus. Caroline's heart was pounding against her ribs, she was sure the sheer sight of Klaus

would cause her to faint. 'Earth to Caroline' James said waving his hand in front of her face. Caroline shook her head, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink 'Sorry what?'

'Dance with me?' he asks again looking slightly embarrassed for needing to ask a second time. Caroline giggled as she took his hand 'I'd love to'. Klaus was sitting at the bar

drinking a scotch trying to ignore the gaggle of ladies eyeing him from the corner. He was about to tell them where to shove it… when a sweet sound reached his ears;

laughter. The same laughter he heard in his dream from the night before. _No it can't be, can_ it. He thought, hoping, praying that it was indeed her.

His body froze, he was almost too nervous to look, he waited with baited breath &amp; whisked around. Scanning the room…till at last there she was, so beautiful; in fact so much

so that Klaus was speechless.

She and James had taken to the dance floor, The way she moved was flawless it was clear to Klaus she had taken lessons as a child. Unfortunately the same could not be said

for James he seemed a little lost and behind in steps compared to Caroline.

**Klaus's POV:**

_She's every bit the stunning girl I remember from the other night, except now she's even more beautiful with a dress to match her eyes. It's like she's taunting me, begging me to…_ _to go over there; snatch her from James's arms and whisk her away into the night and have her to myself. _

Klaus clenched his fists, slumping down further into his stool to prevent him from doing just that. Klaus's thoughts are pulled to a halt when Marcel strides over to him,

grinning from ear to ear. 'I see you want something that's not on the menu…as usual' he laughs slapping Klaus on the back, as he continues to stare at Caroline. Klaus shoots

Marcel a less than impressed expression.

'Go bother Rebekah with your antics will you Marcellus' Klaus grunted.

'She's quite a girl' he smirks as he looks in the same direction as Klaus.

'She makes a nice first impression' he laughs.

'What are you talking about?' he growls, taking the last swig of his drink.

'Caroline &amp; I had a nice little chat earlier today'.

Klaus ignored him &amp; walked off, he was not amused. He got himself another drink and lounged himself on a chair. He couldn't pry his eyes away from her. He saw James

practically chewing Caroline's ear off with all the talking and she laughed again, her face beaming at him. For a moment Klaus' chest tightened, for a moment he couldn't

breathe. He couldn't recall a single instance where he had felt like this before. A burning yet tingling sensation spread throughout his body. His eyes still fixated on the blonde

with James. This girl; Caroline Forbes had made Klaus the almighty evil hybrid FEEL SOMETHING! After so long of feeling next to nothing for nothing and no one he was

feeling and it was HER! Suddenly the music changed to a slow pace and Klaus saw the two of them step even closer together than they were already.

His heart sank, as he watched. It should be him dancing with Caroline, he should have her and never let her go for fear that another man might come and take her away.

Caroline still hadn't even laid her eyes on Klaus, but that wasn't for lack of trying. Caroline politely excused herself from James giving the explanation she needed some air.

He offered to go with her but she declined and made her way outside into the cold night air. The night sky shone over Caroline's head, she pulled her wrap closer about her

body just enjoying the distant hum of a saxophone deep within the French quarter.

_'Come on Caroline just walk up the guy and ask him to dance'_ she said to herself. She took a deep breath and walked back inside. Her heart was pounding against her chest,

her face felt red hot. This was it! The moment that she had been waiting for. She was finally going to meet Klaus Mikaelson the piano-man. She scanned the room for what

felt like the millionth time. Mere minutes went by as she spotted him, he was looking directly at her. Their eyes met ablaze, a fire had ignited in both of them deep within

their souls. It was like they were calling out to each other with the use of words. They couldn't believe they had finally set eyes on each other. Klaus felt like he couldn't

breathe. The beautiful woman he had been dreaming of and creating endless sketches of was staring at him as he was with her. Caroline wanted to walk over to him but her

feet kept her rooted to the spot. How much time had passed as they stood at opposite ends of the room they didn't know, they didn't care. Finally Klaus managed to get off

his bar stool and make his way across the dance floor still not taking his eyes of the blonde. This longing exchange of glances hadn't gone unnoticed by James &amp; he walked off

knowing he was no longer needed. Needless to say he was jealous, he had been Caroline's escort for all of two seconds.

'Damn that Klaus Mikaelson' he groaned to himself.

'Oh don't look so bitter James, that is love at first sight, you'll understand one day' his aunt assured him, patting his hand lightly. James just made a face at her. Klaus was

now standing directly in front of Caroline, He bent down next her ear his breathe searing her soft creamy skin 'Caroline may I have this dance' it sent a chill down Caroline's

spine. The blonde turned a bright shade of red and smiled taking his hand, he led her to the floor. His arms wrapped themselves around her &amp; pulled her close; their faces

inches apart, her body curved into his perfectly like they were like two pieces of the same puzzle. Caroline and Klaus were so wrapped up in their dance that they took no

notice of who was watching. Their eyes locked on to each other. Caroline sweet face and flawless body was practically teasing at every angle as they moved across the dance

floor with ease. 'You're a beautiful dancer' Klaus told her.

'You're not so bad either' she laughed. Even though they were both nervous as hell they felt so comfortable together.

'I shouldn't tell you this, but I don't think our meeting each other was an accident'.

'It wasn't, a witch helped me find you' she replied shyly. Klaus looked at her in surprise.

'I had dreams about you too, after I saw you that first time' Klaus smiled. Caroline smiled back. Klaus and Caroline continued slow dancing together talking like they had

known each other for ages. Caroline looked over at James who was looking on with a less than pleased look on his face. Klaus just smirked

'Oh dear James doesn't look to happy that I stole his date'. Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

'You have the most beautiful laugh'. His hands were soft against her back and his voice was heaven to her ears. Accents were Caroline weakness. Caroline had never felt like

this with a guy before, she felt for lack of a better word…SPECIAL. Caroline made a mental note to thank Bonnie for her prediction. Finally Caroline felt for the first time in her

life she was in control of her own life and loving every bit of it, deciding to take it one step further and cash in all her chips and throw all caution to the wind as it were.

She stopped dancing in his arms and hastily led Klaus outside the building. 'Where are going C-?' his words were cut off by her index finger at his lips.

'Shhh, do you trust me?' she said eying him seductively. Klaus just nodded as he felt her hand take hold of his interlocking their fingers. She was still a few steps ahead of

him leading him down an alley way to a small courtyard guarded by a wrought iron fence, street lights hovered over the greenery of the courtyard giving it that romantic look

that Caroline only thought existed in the movies. A jazz band sat in the grass with a female singer serenading to the city. Klaus' mind had thought up a million different

scenarios as he &amp; Caroline wandered the streets to this little courtyard. He had no idea what Caroline was going to get him into, but he had to admit he was intrigued.

Suddenly Caroline stopped when she heard the band change songs to one of her all- time favourites Only love can hurt like this by Paloma Faith. It was such a soulful, sexy

song. It always made Caroline break out in Goosebumps.

'Now we can get to know each other a little better' she whispered winking at him from her eye mask. Somehow it made her sapphire eyes that much more captivating. Klaus

just gave a shy smile but was somewhat turned on that she had taken the lead with their blossoming…whatever it was that was happening between them. It had come so

hard and fast…like wildfire. They swayed to the music, their movements were a mixture of sweet/innocent and sexy &amp; seductive. Klaus's hands were on Caroline's hips and

hers were around his neck playing with the collar of his shirt. It was then that Klaus became aware that the skirt of Caroline's dress was loose at back, his hands graced over

the gap; it was Velcro, another skirt sat underneath it. He smiled to himself and in one quick movement ripped the larger skirt clean off Caroline's body throwing it aside.

Caroline seemed shocked at first but was surprised to find herself standing in the same decorative bodice but with a much shorter and tighter skirt at her thighs. Caroline had

bought practically two outfits for the price of one. She turned around in his grasp now facing away from him and their hips moving together in a circle, like those of

professional dancers. When two dancers become one. If people had been watching the two of them they would have sworn it was a scene straight from dirty dancing. His

hands tracing the curves of her stomach from behind whilst her right hand reached up behind her caressing his face and neck. It was needless to say they were enjoying

themselves the music, the moonlight, those same floral &amp; earthy scents dancing around them in the breeze setting the most intoxicating atmosphere Caroline could never

have dreamt of. Klaus and Caroline bodies totally at each other's mercy.

'Welcome to New Orleans Caroline' Klaus teased, his breathe hot on her, leaving a sweet kiss behind her ear. _Damn that accent is the sexiest thing iv ever heard! _She thought

to herself. The butterflies in her stomach doing cartwheels. She spun her head around looking him dead in the eyes; a sassy smile graced her lips before she lightly pressed

her lips to his. Klaus wasn't sure what was happening at first but gave into it, deepening the kiss, teasing her sweet lips with his tongue begging for entrance, Caroline

obliged, a flurry of hot kisses leaving them breathless for minutes. Caroline turned her body to face him, leaving his lips for only a second to run her hands through his hair

and touching the stubble on his chin. Klaus couldn't believe that just a few days ago he had been dreaming of a beautiful blonde human girl and now she was right here

with him, kissing him and dancing with him. He pulled her hard into his chest, his hands cupped her face kissing her, tangling themselves in her blonde curls as they had

come loose from all the activity. Finally the song had changed again and Caroline's arms found their way around Klaus neck again and his around her waist.

Their foreheads touching, both breathless with desire. Caroline had her eyes closed.

'Im totally going to spoil the moment here... but I have only three days left till I have to go home, back to reality'

She said softly. 'Don't worry about tomorrows Caroline, worry about enjoying today' Klaus replied cheeky smile spread clear as day across his face as he stared back at her.

Caroline lay her head on his shoulder &amp; continued moving in time with him as the jazz band played 'What a wonderful world'.

Later that night…

**Till later my Darlings. Don't forget to review. :)**


	4. Ch4: Time is of the Essence

**Hey darlings, **

**I have a few things to say; the main one is I'm EXTREMELY sorry for this very long awaited update of this story. Reasons being that firstly I struggled for ages with an idea for this chapter but as I have said previously this story wasn't planned and Im a spontaneous writer rather than a planner. For that im sorry** **but thanks for the continued reviews and support. :) I LOVE YOU ALL MY #KCFAMILY. xoxoxo I hope this chapter is to your liking if not tell me and I will do my best to make it better. A thank you goes to writer CrazyChicke for your helpful input into this chapter. You're the best Lyndall! **

**Chapter 4: **

Caroline woke to the **now** familiar sounds and smells of New Orleans; the ebb &amp; flo of Jazz of the French Quarter, the sweet earthy scents carried on by the wind from the bayou &amp; the whispered incantations of witches in Lafayette cemetery. However familiar Nolans had become in the two or so days she had been here she had woken in an unfamiliar bedroom looking out over an unfamiliar view of...well? what she could only assume as being an estate of some kind. The blonde sat up in the four poster bed she now occupied, rubbing her eyes to take in a better mental picture. Her eyes swept over perfectly manicured lawns and gardens that stretched a little beyond what the eye could see, complete with its own small lake. The house must be just as grand a scale with its high ceilinged walls, stunning landscape artworks and its dark stained hardwood floors if the bedroom she was in was any indication. It had a cold yet warm &amp; inviting feel to it.

Suddenly Caroline found herself remembering the events that led her here in this bed of which she was wearing next to nothing except the sheets that clung to her petite form. She and Klaus had made complete happy idiots of themselves last night at the somewhat short lived masquerade ball, the dirty dancing under the moonlight, the drinking at Rousseau's bar where Klaus introduced her to a friend of his; the barmaid Cami and the cherry on top was the SEX! Admittedly the BEST she had ever had. Klaus' strength and passion last night made every nerve in her body feel like it was burning red hot like fire and ice cold at the same time it was unlike anything she had experienced before. In fact just thinking about it made her body break out in goose-bumps and spine tingling. She rolled over and inhaled the scent of his pillow; a mixture of aftershave and bourbon filling her with that same desire she had felt from the moment she saw him play piano.

A satisfied smile graced her lips as she spotted Klaus coming out of the ensuite bathroom. 'Morning sleepy head' Klaus greeted as he crouched down to taste her lips, Caroline closed her eyes and returned his kiss 'Morning' she mumbled as she stretched out. 'So what are we going to do today, I've seen the French quarter, bourbon street, Rousseau's Bar &amp; Miss Lillie's what's left?' she asked not wanting to waste a minute of her last days. Klaus paused for a moment and appeared to be deep in thought when the bedroom door burst open; it was Elijah closely followed by Marcel 'Brother?' the tone in his voice told Klaus a matter needed his immediate attention.

A small gasp escaping her mouth as she swiftly pulled the sheets closer to her chest almost passed he chin. 'Please excuse the intrusion Miss Forbes,' Elijah apologised with a slight nod, being a man of decency he completely ignored the state of Caroline's undress behind the covers. Marcel on the other hand seemed intrigued and impressed with Klaus latest achievement of bedding a human girl of such calibre. Klaus seemed to notice Marcel's wondering eye and stepped instinctively in front, blocking Caroline from view like he was an animal guarding its domain. 'Lets take this conversation elsewhere shall we?' Klaus gestured for the men to exit the room out into the compounds courtyard below. 'Wont be long love, why don't you run a bath' a suggestive smirk clearly visible on his face, Caroline simply blushed sweeping her loose blonde curls behind her ear. Caroline gathered up the sheets around her body unlatched the door and stepped out onto the landing quietly in hopes that she could eavesdrop on the hushed conversation the three men were having.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Break ** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**COMPOUND COURTYARD:**

'Alright 'lijah whats so important that you had to disturb me and Caroline?' he grunted as he paced back and forth, not bothering to look up from the ground. 'Well brother' Elijah began but Marcel spoke up 'that girl, is what's up, there's been rumblings within the quarter that a human girl is...how should I put this delicately...your bed fellow'. Klaus seemed to be getting a little more agitated as the conversation continued on 'What's your point Marcellus?' Klaus asked glaring at him. 'His point brother, is that your enemies seem to think this Caroline Forbes is the key to your undoing, the girl could be in danger'. Klaus just shrugged it off 'Are you suggesting I let her go? No one in this world supernatural or otherwise is a match for three original vampires; You, me &amp; Rebekah can protect her'.

Both Elijah and Marcel knew going into this conversation with Klaus was practically futile; he rarely if ever listened to anybody. 'Nicklaus this place is no friend to the humans that reside here or outside Louisiana nor is it much of a safe haven for the supernatural entities that call it home, she cannot hope to survive an ambush from any of them, should they discover she has ties with you they will surely kill her just-' Elijah began but was silenced by Klaus hand 'I think you underestimate Caroline, gentlemen'. The rest of the conversation was suddenly drowned out by running water but not before she heard something about Evie, Katherine Pierce. Caroline whipped around, a kind faced woman with dark skin &amp; hair in plain dress clothes emerged from the ensuite bathroom 'My apologies Miss I didn't mean to scare you, Master Mikaelson sent me to run your bath' she explained bowing her head slightly as she left the room. 'If there's anything else you need miss, just ring the servants hall for me, name's Evie Bennett' she smiled. 'Bennett? As in Bennett witches of Mystic Falls those Bennett's?' completely taken aback considering the only known relatives/ancestors Bonnie knew of originated in Salem not New Orleans but Caroline had learnt over the years NOTHING was outside of the realm of possibility anymore. 'Yes Miss, How do think Bonnie got that prediction? she said giving a sweet yet slightly sinister smile sending shivers up Caroline's spine. 'Why would you do that? Give Bonnie a prediction to give to me?'

'Your destined for more in this world than you know Caroline, Master Mikaelson has not always been the kindest of souls but with you as a light to guide him and be by his side, many lives will be spared and peace will be restored to all factions within this city, there is a darkness to him that not even he knows exists' she finished. Caroline was speechless for a minute or two trying to digest all this information and rewording it in her head in attempt to make sense of it. No such luck. 'Enjoy your bath Miss' Evie said promptly left leaving Caroline to soak herself in the now bubble filled marble bath and mull over all she had just heard from the men and Evie. 'W-Wait!' Caroline cried after her but Evie didn't return. _What a day. _The blonde thought _And its only 9am. _'Having fun there are you Caroline?' Klaus said eyeing her. Caroline was bought out of her not so relaxing trance at the sound of his voice and smiled at him. 'Is that champagne? I could use some of that right now' noticing the bottle &amp; two champagne flutes in his hands. She sighed heavily sinking further into the bath. 'Something wrong love? You seem somewhat tense considering you're in a marble bath with bubbles and scented candles, I would think that makes ones' troubles disappear' he said teasing Caroline's exposed collar bone with his touch, Caroline's body curled away, her cheeks flushed pink as a small smile crept onto her face, her collarbone Klaus discovered last night was one of her many tickle spots. 'You know I heard once that a bath is more effective for relaxation when its shared' he winked at her.

Caroline laughed as she took a sip from her glass. 'Well if that's what you've heard I think you better prove it'. So Klaus stripped off in all his glory and slid in behind Caroline and she instinctively leaned her back against his chest and he immediately started to softly caress her skin with the sponge and trail kisses down her neck. A small moan of ecstasy escaped her.'Tell me what bothers you love?' Caroline was silent enjoying the feeling of being pampered like this before deciding to recount the conversation she had had with Evie and his conversation with his brother &amp; Marcel in the courtyard, quickly apologising for eavesdropping. Klaus just took her in his arms and gave her a gentle squeeze putting her instantly at ease again. 'That's just Evie playing games with you love, she's a bit of trickster that young one' he chuckled at the thought, he had saved Evie from the streets when her mother had fallen ill and died. Caroline turned her head leaving him with a feathery kiss before stepping out of the tub. 'Leaving me already?' Klaus sighed sarcastically. 'Cant stay here all day' she called from the bedroom. 'Im going to go see Evie down in the servants hall to find out more about this so called prophecy' she replied. 'Very well then, but don't take her too seriously, she's a little bit mad sometimes' Klaus advised. 'She once told me I would fall on my knees to a strong &amp; mighty queen whom I would also stand with as equals'. The blonde just giggled and headed off in search of the servants hall.

**SERVANTS HALL: **mid-day

Caroline made her way through a maze of corridors and rooms she hadn't yet seen &amp; passing servants that resembled scurrying mice. She was a very curious being Caroline; she just couldn't help herself she was curious about everything. Finally she came to a staircase leading down to the servants hall and the kitchens. 'Evie? Are you h-?' she called looking left and right before coming almost nose to nose with a familiar face...Piercing chocolate brown eyes and that very same half smirk half smile. '**Katherine**? What are **YOU **doing here?' Caroline shrieked almost choking on her own words. Her eyes wide with shock. 'Wow! Is that how a Miss Mystic would greet people?' Caroline just rolled her eyes at her, Katherine just made a face back 'Its nice to see you too little me' Katherine continued in that ever so Katherine-esque sarcasm way. 'im nothing like you Katherine!' the blonde huffed. 'I beg to differ sweetie, lurking in places you don't belong, asking questions, &amp; falling for the wrong men' Caroline glared at her and just pursed her lips, 'Honey I invented that, you might wanna try a new look, its not attractive on a girl your age' the brunette sniggered. Katherine and Caroline had a fair bit of history, Katherine had once attempted to kill Caroline &amp; turn her into a vampire just for fun, but failed when Damon of all people stopped her with a snap of the neck...mainly on Elena's request but still he did it.

'So what brings you to this particular corner of the world?' Katherine asked grabbing a wine glass and a bottle of what could have been either blood or wine or blood laced wine. 'I don't have to explain myself to YOU'. 'Ooh little care bear's gotta mouth on her now, hmm, im impressed' her eyebrows raised taking a sip from the glass. 'Im looking for Evie Bennett, IF YOU MUST KNOW!'. 'You know something Caroline, I think you &amp; I could have been great friends if I turned you'. 'Please telling me you're joking! You're a monster Katherine! You tried to kill me, my friends, &amp; you messed with Stefan &amp; Damon's heads' she hissed. 'Yeah, good times huh' she paused to take another gulp of wine 'And judging by your taste in men here and back in Mystic Falls id say monsters were your type'. _God Katherine could be cryptic sometimes. _'What's that supposed to mean?'. 'Lets just say-' she began before Evie interrupted 'its like I told you Miss, Master Mikaelson has darkness inside him, but with you that darkness is turned to light'.

'Katherine could you give me and Miss Forbes a minute alone?' Katherine begrudgingly left taking another bottle of something out of the fridge with her. The blonde made herself comfortable on a stool before having Evie pour some tea and continue. 'I gave Bonnie that prediction of your future here with Master Mikaelson and flooded both your minds with each other for the soul purpose that you would meet, as I knew you would'. 'But why? why trick me into coming here? Is my connection with him even real or did you force that too!' Caroline asked angrily, frustrated tears filling her eyes. She had been in New Orleans for all of five seconds and now her future, destiny, her whole life whatever you want to call it was just one giant proverbial puzzle turned upside down. 'Oh no miss, your connection to Master Mikaelson is quite real, magic cannot force the heart to feel a certain way it affects ones mind, rules of magic over centuries state as much'. Caroline rubbed her temples, she felt a headache coming on. Caroline was so exhausted she decided to retreat to Klaus' bedroom which was now hers as well since Klaus asked her to stay with him. It was a while before Klaus came and joined her, he moved into the bed close to Caroline, wrapping an arm around her, 'Goodnight Caroline'. She just cuddled into him, knowing this is where she was supposed to be even if it didn't make much sense as to why but As the saying goes, _everything will look better in the morning_.

* * *

**That's what I have for now, Im sorry it took me so long to write this and im still adding to it this story, I changed the direction of this chapter so many times just ask writer Crazychicke. I was again over complicating things almost to the point of giving up but that as you all know well, THATS NOT THE KCER WAY! Am I right! Anyways thanks for your patience and I hope you like. Again reviews are extremely appreciated at this point and all Ideas are too if you have any send them to me by review or DM. Love you all. xoxoxox Till later darlings.**

**Nat. **


	5. Ch5: Will blood bind or Divide

**Hey, firstly thanx for your support by following, favouriting &amp; your reviews. I want to give you a heads up that this story wont continue for much longer but if you like it and wish for me to continue please please please let me know through reviews as I really need motivation to finish this story. Thanks. Anyways hope you enjoy. :D**

**_PREVIOUSLY..._**

'Goodnight Caroline'. She just cuddled into him, knowing this is where she was supposed to be even if it didn't make much sense as to why but As the saying goes, _everything will look better in the morning_.

**Chapter 5:** (the next day)

Klaus had woken with the dawn. Caroline was sleeping soundly next to him, her soft feminine features almost radiating the same warmth &amp; beauty as the suns rays through their bedroom window. He gently kissed her lips and inwardly laughed when Caroline kissed him back as her eyes fluttered open 'Where are you going? It's so early' she whispered looking over &amp; pulling him gently back onto the bed. 'Just going for a walk my love, Go back to sleep' he added as his hand graced the side of her face. 'Can I come?' Klaus noticed a twinkle in her eyes whenever she got excited. 'Alright love'. They both dressed &amp; left their room hand in hand. They roamed the grassy green expanse of the estate, enjoying the peace &amp; quiet and the romance of it all. Just the two of them together as pure as two lovers could be. It was then that Klaus cleared his throat Caroline noticed he did this whenever he had something important to say. 'You are so important to me Caroline, I would do **_anything_** to protect you' he confessed bringing the blonde's knuckles to his lips. Caroline thought the touch of his hand in hers and the brush of his lips on her skin was a gift all its own but to come from him; someone she had met all of about maybe 72hrs ago was something out of the realm of normalcy. Her heart swelled at the thought of spending her life with Klaus. For a moment her breath was lost as she stopped in her tracks. _God those sea green eyes. T_hey just melted her from the inside out, like a marshmallow on a campfire.

'You say that like something's going to happen to me?' Her sapphire eyes almost piercing right through him into his soul, almost as if they knew his secret fears of losing her. How did this one girl have such a affect on him? Klaus would never know. No other woman would ever measure up to his Caroline. His Caroline._ God that sounds too good to be true_ he thought, as they continued through the garden. Not that he thought he owned her or her body, but rather saw it as his duty to love, comfort and protect her: as if it was his life's purpose. 'Well If I have any say in the matter no harm will come to you as long as I live, I swear to you' he assures her as his arm snakes around her waist as they circle the grounds once more, Caroline drops her head on his shoulder her hand still linked with his.

* * *

Later that day... (Drawing room/the compound)

Klaus, Elijah, Marcel, Rebekah, Katherine and Evie had all agreed to protect Caroline at any cost from the looming threats from the other factions within the quarter. In fact Klaus had each of them swear to it. Klaus was pacing back and forth whilst everyone else sat impatiently for the meeting to commence. 'Can we speed this thing up, I've gotta snatch, eat, erase sitting on a bar stool at Rousseau's waiting for me' Katherine mumbled exaggerating a sigh as she filed her fingernails, 'Yeah I mean Caroline's great an' all Klaus, I've got vampires in training waiting' Marcel added. 'Hush Marcellus, Magic takes work &amp; patience' Elijah told him. 'Oh leave him be 'lijah,' Rebekah interjected looking in Klaus' direction 'Brother, do something'. 'Very well then' Klaus began, he signalled to Evie that the time had come to tell the others of the plan. The young witch inhaled deeply.

'I will cast a protection spell over Miss Caroline by bonding her blood with that of each of yours'. At this, Caroline flinched slightly. Her eyes flickered in fear at the mention of her blood. Evie went around the room with six vials handing each of them, all six of them quickly bit into their wrists letting their blood flow freely. 'Now there's but one more crucial ingredient' Evie drawled; her gaze falling on Caroline whom was huddled on the leather armchair. Caroline shivered at the intensity of their silent stares. It was then that Klaus fell to her side 'Sweetheart, I know you're frightened but I promise its only to keep you safe'. Caroline's gaze dropped from the others to her hands now that were fiddling with a few loose threads of her white summer dress. The blonde's hands fell still as Klaus caressed them in his hold. 'Trust me' he whispered simply, his green eyes pleading with hers. She glanced up to the others, then back to Klaus. She could feel her heart beat wildly within her chest; her head was screaming not to but her heart was whispering yes. She was silent for mere minutes just absentmindedly staring at him, finally she smiled weakly and nodded. Klaus sighed 'That's my girl'. He stood up turning to the others. 'Could you all give us a moment, this next step doesn't need an audience'. At this Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah, Katherine &amp; Evie left the room, closing the door behind them.

Caroline's brow furrowed, she wasn't sure why everyone had to vacate the room but she trusted Klaus. Caroline had a feeling she knew what she had to do, and almost instantly she was right when Klaus turned her arm over, exposing her wrist and rubbing it with his thumb. Klaus and Caroline just sat there a few minutes not moving or even daring to breathe. 'Will it hurt?' she asked shyly, a single tear fell from her eyes. 'Only for a second, but I will give you my blood after to heal you quickly'. A small fire burned in Caroline at the thought of tasting Klaus blood but that could just as easily have been nerves or fear. She offered her wrist to him slowly but pulled it back quickly at the sight of his protruding fangs. Second guessing her decision, but seeing the love in Klaus' eyes she offered it again. Klaus's fangs disappeared as he cradled her arm, taking the chance to brush Caroline's sweet red lips with his own. Wanting her to remember that feeling when his fangs would tear into her porcelain skin. She licked her lips the taste of him lingering there. Klaus' eyes darkened with spidery veins as his fangs erupted from his jaw a second time. A small gasp escaped the blonde's mouth as his fangs made contact. As quickly as he dug his fangs in, he retracted them and grabbed the last vial letting only but a few drops of Caroline's precious blood fall to the floor. He put the stopper in the vial and placed it with the others turning back to Caroline. 'How are you so sure this is going to work?'. Klaus had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the spell. Klaus didn't answer, instead he called out: 'You can come back in now!'

Everyone shuffled back in quickly, candles in their hands, spreading them evenly around the room. Klaus emptied the blood into the chalice as Evie began chanting _'ligare sanguinem omnium, ut spero __urbes'_ over &amp; over from what Caroline could roughly translate to _'Bind this blood to protect our cities hope'. _Thanks to her over-achieving self in high school. (She had taken many a language class for her travelling the world plans). The candles around the room instantly came to life as the chanting got louder &amp; faster. Suddenly Evie fell silent and the candles extinguished themselves. 'It is done my Lord'. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, it was either that or finally being released from their obligation. All went their separate ways, all except Katherine whom had slumped into the armchair opposite her &amp; Klaus. 'Now we can sleep easier knowing you are safe my love'. Klaus moved her loose curls from her face and kissed her forehead. 'Come on love, its time we got you to bed, its been a long day'. Caroline glanced over at Katherine who had moved over to the now roaring fireplace staring into its flames with that sad haunted look she had seen once or many times before...in the mirror when she was trying to figure out why she was never the one. 'Actually im gonna stay a minute, I'll be up soon' she replied. Klaus smiled and left Caroline with Katherine.

Caroline cleared her throat 'K-Katherine are you ok?' 'What do you want Little me?' Katherine snapped. 'I don't know, you just seem...sad that's all' she said cautiously advancing to Katherine's side. 'Um no where not doing this whole bonding thing, sweetie, I don't do the friends thing'. Caroline rolled her eyes. _God Katherine was stubborn!_ Maybe just maybe Katherine was right before, they weren't so different. 'Oh come on Katherine, everyone needs at least one friend even someone as self centred and bitchy as you' Caroline teased but her sympathetic tone seemed to speak volumes as Katherine spoke again. 'Klaus really cares for you, you know, I just - I just wish-'. A few idle tears shimmered in her eyes from the firelight. 'It's Elijah isn't it?' Caroline asked placing a hand on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine jerked away. 'Pfftt, No! Get over yourself Caroline!'. 'Hmm suit yourself then, but for what it's worth, I thought the same thing once, I was never _the one_ &amp; look at me now'. Katherine sighed _'Not all of us!_ _Can be as lucky as you Little Me...but...thanks'_. With that Caroline wondered upstairs to bed.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 5, I hope it was alright, again im sorry for the wait! Reviews appreciated! Next chapter will have the witches plotting! I Hope I can write that! lol. love you all my #kcfamily Truly the best fandom I have! A thanks again goes to you Lyndall (crazychicke) for allowing me to constantly bug the hell out of you with ideas and thoughts and editing. xoxo. **

**Till later my darlings. **

**Nat xoxox**


	6. Authors Note

**Hey darlings,**

**No unfortunately this is not an update. this story is being put on hold for the time being until the chapter I am working on is upto scratch. Your continued support and patience is greatly appreciated. If you wish there are my KLAROLINE oneshots n drabbles to keep you satisfied for now.**

**Many thanx.**

**Nat.**


End file.
